


Perfectly Wrong

by animeconfession12



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bakery, Boys In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeconfession12/pseuds/animeconfession12
Summary: Yugyeom works at Bakery, he is always a 1st shit and he finds his life boring. Until one day the unusual boy appears and turns everything around.





	Perfectly Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giant_Gyeomie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Gyeomie/gifts).

> This work is a b-day gift to my hyung. I tried my best hope you like it as well as all of you. Love you hyung <3 <3

Yugyeom didn’t know as when he started working in the bakery that was just walking distance from his house that was in the same part of the town. Two years already passed and nothing really assured him that it wasn’t 5 years, cause it sure felt like it. His black hair was falling over his forehead, and his halfly annoyed and misshaped eyes. One was more oval than other that was almond like but it put to his charm as he was leaning over the register and on his elbow his focus on the wooden door of bakery.

For past two years he has been seeing the same face, doing the same things, and making the same things for past year or so. But he was satisfied with the job in bakery than anywhere else in this part of town. Only day that he noticed a change in his routine was month ago, or was it two he wasn’t sure but there was new comer that outstood from all customers he has seen in the time he worked there. It was a male, almost his height and maybe age.

He remembers the day he first walked into the bakery timidly, his stature covered with huge pastel white sweater and some skinny black jeans that were ripped on the thigh and the knee. Definitely it was unusual for people coming to the store to wear those kind of clothes and his striking red hair was enough for Yugyeom to notice him coming to counter and asking in broken Korean to have some croissants. His eyes were almost round and lips plush as red tint was over his cheeks from how hot it was outside.

Yugyeom could have told that boy wasn’t from here, but he couldn’t quite pin point where he is coming from. He would say boy is from either Philippines or Thailand but maybe he could have mistaken so he just ignored it and hid the fact he has been staring intensively. He packed the croissants and gave it to the boy that thanked him in again broken Korean and left. Since that day he has been coming to the bakery only that his hair has turned into the honey kissed tawny color. And he started wearing larger hoodies with regular jeans but that didn’t make Yugyeom lose his focus of the boy that he found really interesting.

The bells above door rang out in the halfly empty store, and once you knew boy was entering the bakery dressed in black hoodie and grey sweatpants which was huge on him due to his thin stature. The male quickly picked up the bag he had prepared for the boy, male how ever you want to call him and put it on the surface while looking at the boy who just lifted his head to speak. But Yugyeom was quicker.

“Three croissants and four donuts?” He smiled and boy widened his eyes but soon giggled softly.

“And, one chocolate cake.” He added with a smile and Yugyeom raised his eyebrow before picking up the chocolate cake from the fridge and putting it into box. “I really come here a lot, judging from the way you already know what I am going to take.” 

He said in a much fluent Korean and Yugyeom must admit he wasn’t good at making conversations but he was willing to try, “Not many people come here, it’s mostly elder ones asking if we have carrot cake.” 

“Ew, who even eats carrot cake?” Boy laughed a little picking up the bags meant for him and tucking another hand into the pocket of his hoodie.

“Probably no one, I have a feeling elders have their own way of making jokes.” Yugyeom straightened himself behind the counter and smiled toothily. “Is it someone’s birthday or you just wanted to eat the cake?” 

“Oh... Not me, my siblings wanted something sweet so I thought about buying them a cake, it’s my sister’s birthday in few days so we decided to wrap it all up.” He chuckled taking the money out of his pocket.

“How old is she?” Yugyeom asked out of curiosity, never once did he spoke this much with the boy. Those usually were orders and silent thank yous.

“She’s 6, seven soon.” He giggled a little, “And my brothers are 10 and 12.”

“Wow so many siblings, how are you surviving?” Yugyeom laughed a little and boy followed shaking his head a little. 

“I’m fine really. Do you have siblings?” He asked getting his hand through his tawny brown hair with a soft gummy smile. 

“No, I’m the only child. Parents decided it is enough to have one demon in the house.” He replied with a chuckle. 

“That must have been nice.” The other male smiled and the other just shook his head and said quiet nah. Leaning on the counter again and staring at the boy who just checked his phone when it rang and lifted his head back, “I would like to stay longer and chat, but they need me at home. How much?”

“Nothing, it’s on the house.” Yugyeom said and crossed his arms with bright smile and other boy made the face of discomfort furrowing his perfectly shaped eyebrows and his lips agape looking at the latter behind the counter.

“It’s not okay. I want to pay.” He argued a little.

“I said it is on the house, consider it as a gift.” He said and another rolled his eyes with long sigh, “Fine. But it still isn’t fine.” 

“Deal with it.” Yugyeom laughed in a demonic voice a bit before continuing, “I’m Yugyeom by the way.”

He outstretched his hand for another to take it which he gladly did with a slight shake of the head and roll of his eyes, “BamBam. It was really nice meeting you, but I really have to go.” 

“Same, and go don’t let me stop you from your duties. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said with a soft smile, the earring on his ear clacking against the other one next to it as he cocked his head aside and took his hand back, glad with the fact he found out boy’s name. Cause to be honest, he really needed friends his age and not adults. Boy smiled back at him and waved goodbye before disappearing behind the door. Yugyeom followed him with his stare until he couldn’t make it anymore.

He sighed turning around and closing the opened fridge before he leaned on the chair behind the counter and inhaled the smell of freshly baked cakes by his colleagues. He smiled turning to the small window like gap and peeked his head through it to see his friend working on the cakes for the kitchen table and he laughed. He was covered in flour and seemed like he has been upset for some reason which happened a lot lately. 

“Jackson, dude you’re a mess.” Yugyeom laughed, leaning his head on top of crossed arms.

“I know Yugyeom, I know. Nothing seems to go right for me. This cake got burned, I put green frosting over the donuts instead of blue so I had to make double portions, I broke the plate and on top of that you’ve come here to put the salt on the wound.” He whined loudly getting the white powder out of his hair and black shirt and white apron tied around his waist.

“What happened now? You argued with Mark again?” Yugy supressed a laugh into his throat and tried to stay serious though failing and Jackson just turned his head to glare at him deathly. 

“If you’re gonna laugh, than fuck off.” He said and started putting a frosting all over the cake with frown between his eyebrows.

“Okay, okay, I won’t what happened now?” He asked softly.

“Mark complains how I don’t spend much time with him and whines about how we haven’t had sex in a while.” He said frustrated and Yugyeom gagged a little before speaking with a smile, “You live in the same house, does he know that?” 

“I know right, I said the same! And guess what? He got even more mad, and made me sleep on the couch.” Jackson said throwing his hands around as he spoke, clearly letting his anger out in a mimic way. And how is Yugyeom suppose not to laugh at that but he tried.

“Well that’s loss for him ain’t it?” He asked.

“Whoa you think that’s all? While I was laying on the couch he came and threw a pillow at me saying how I should spend more time with him once again and how instead of apologizing I just agreed to sleep on the couch.” Jackson sighed getting his hand through his tousled hair. “I apologized but I need to buy him a gift. So what you recommend? Cause I have no clue.”

“Mark is like a bitch on her period. By the way, I brought rose and piece of cake to my ex boyfriend when we would argue, one time I got him bracelet but that was that. But Mark sounds like he needs plushie to cuddle.” Yugyeom made a statement and Jackson nodded his head tired a little. Yugyeom didn’t like to speak much of his sexuality or past relationships, cause all they are just a bad experience for him, that made him learn from his mistakes and just lock a bit inside himself.

“So, jewellery here I come. That plushie must be out of gold.” Jackson exhaled shakily and turned to finish the cake he started and the younger male just chuckled at his friend.

Next few days BamBam kept on coming to bakery and Yugyeom enjoyed his company even if it was for 5 minutes everyday he loved he was able to keep one person his age to talk to him. BamBam is Thai, he is the same age as 24-year-old Yugy, slightly older than him, moved here for the job he got in news agents. Each time boy came, each one of them made Yugyeom a bit more confident about asking the same male more and more questions that were slowly turning into conversations.

Door bell rang, Yugyeom lifted his head to greet BamBam that was walking to the counter with troubled face. Yugyeom took the bag with donuts and croissants placing them on the counter and soon speaking, “Hey, got your order ready.” 

“As always, thank you.” He said placing the money on the counter and smiling softly at the other boy who for some reason found it really cute to see. “Uhm, I have a question for you.”

“Shoot.” Yugyeom said nonchalantly, toothy grin over his face and leaning on his palms looking at the other male.

“Do you know if there are any amusement parks here?” He asked gently, his eyes peeking behind the brown bangs.

“You have couple of them, depends where you wanna go?” Yugyeom replied thinking for some time, looking at the ceiling and pouting a little but soon enough he got normal and gazed at BamBam.

“I don’t know. Any is fine.” He said.

“You have one down the street, but you’ll have to take train and skip few stations and exit on 4th one.” Yugyeom said and boy raised his eyebrows and than furrowed them a little before replying, “Excuse me, what?” 

“Sorry I forgot you ain’t from here.” Yugyeom slapped his head slightly. “There is a train every our and the half going one direction and stop on couple of stations. Can you give me your phone?” 

Male stumbled until he got his phone into his hands and offered it to younger who quickly opened the GPS and found the amusement park on the map, checking it and saving location. “There, I put it in your GPS.” 

“Thank you... “ He said a bit absently looking at the phone before speaking, “When is your shift ending?” 

“Two hours why?” He asked with a frown.

“Do you maybe want to come with us? I still haven’t met the town completely and I’m sure I’ll get us lost.” He said in a almost broken Korean that was understandable. 

Yugyeom widened his eyes a little, smile plastered over his face as he nodded softly, “I want to if that is not a problem to you?”

“No, I wouldn’t have asked if it does. Besides I don’t have any friends here so I guess I could use a company.” He admitted with the smile and Yugyeom felt like his thoughts were voiced out from his head, “I feel the same, I could use the company.” 

“Than it is settled, I’ll be here in two hours.” He said nodding his head and picking his bag up, flashing a bright smile at Yugyeom and saying, “Thank you, really.”

“It’s no problem, as long as I can help” He said in a soft voice and assuring one as BamBam nodded his head slowly bowing down and getting out of the bakery and Yugyeom once again found himself staring out if the huge glass window until the boy was out of the sight.

Two hours after that, Yugyeom felt uneasiness building up in his stomach from nervousness. It’s been a long time since he went out with someone, and it’s been a long time since he had let’s say friend his age. He fidgeted in the place and tapped his foot against the ground and looked around ass if he tried to relax. His hair messy, shirt plain white and jeans skinny black as he put his hands inside of his pockets.

“Your shut is over, shouldn’t you be gone already?” The voice behind him asked and he was broke out of his trance as he turned around to see Youngjae that was owner of the shop. Bright smile on his face, dark brown bangs falling over one of his eyes as silver piercings lining his ear shined under the provided light as he wore Supreme hoodie and some ripped jeans. He was about 26 years old but acted like he was still a kid.

“You don’t come to my shift very often so I thought about waiting for you.” Yugyeom rolled his eyes saying it sarcastically.

“Well you may be waiting but not for me. Is it a date?” Youngjae asked happily, leaning so he was close to Yugy’s face out of curiosity and interlocking their hands .

“No it’s not a date. We just going to amusement park since it’s his sister birthday.” He said looking over his shoulder to see if BamBam was any near but he wasn’t so he turned to Youngjae.

“He could’ve found better excuse for a date!” He exclaimed annoyingly but with a grin he always had on his face.

“Do you have something else to do but interrogate me like this? I just met him month ago, even if I liked him that way I am pretty sure he is straight and I am not hitting on straight guys.” He said plainly but with a giggle following right after that detaching their hands. 

“You are one boring employer.” He said with a pout and Yugyeom turned around to see BamBam with three kids on the other side of street. All of them dark brown-haired and boys being taller that a girl by 2 or 3 inches. Girl wore pink dress to her knees and others were dressed in colorful hoodies holding a girl for her hands as she walked between them. His focus on the boy now, he wore grey hoodie with red square on it paired with some denim jeans. The way his hair was brushed and the way he moved after the kids watching over the cars was so stunning to Yugyeom who felt even more nervous. “And also an idiot.” 

“What?” Yugyeom frowning a little at his boss.

“You’re an idiot.” Youngjae repeated and before Yugyeom questioned it BamBam was there in front of them, telling kids to keep calm and watch over each other which was such kind act Yugyeom couldn’t ignore. Boy straightened and as kids became aware of situation, girl hid behind older brother peeking at Yugyeom and Youngjae and boys just frowned.

“Sorry I am late, Baby couldn’t choose what to wear.” He said softly, noticing another male he smiled a little and outstretched his arm for Youngjae to shake, “BamBam , nice to meet you.”

“Youngjae, Yugyeom’s boss and friend, nice to meet you too.” He said shaking another’s hand softly and smiling like an idiot. Yugyeom wanting to punch him in the face right there and then but he couldn’t simply. 

“Kids don’t be impolite, introduce yourselves.” BamBam said squatting down to place his soft hand on kids’ shoulders as he spoke softly. Baby seemed to relax a little walking over to Youngjae and giving him her hand as he squatted down. “I’m Baby.” 

“I can see you are. So cute.” Youngjae whined when girl approached Yugyeom and looked up to him, her stature maybe reaching to Yugyeom’s waist or upper thigh who chuckled when girl had spoken, “You are tall. Wow.” 

“I am Bank and he is Beer.” The one of the boy’s said pointing at another and smiling at males in front of them as Yugyeom picked Baby up in his embrace to carry her. Girl wrapped her arms around him and giggled at BamBam.

“It’s really nice to meet you.” Youngjae said, “But I have to see how my other employers are doing so excuse me”

“Jackson is depressive again.” Yugyeom laughed and Youngjae raised his eyebrow curiously before asking, “Mark again?”

“Yup.” Yugyeom quickly replied and that’s when Youngjae disappeared behind the door of the bakery and went straight to the kitchen where Jackson was, “Shall we go?” 

“Mhm.” BamBam nodded slowly taking his brothers for hand as they started walking down the street towards the train station. Yugyeom used that time throwing random questions at BamBam as where he comes from and other questions. He found out BamBam is from Bangkok, was model there until he grew bored of it and wanted to write articles, about sport, fashion and some interesting stories from people in real life. Yugy admired his passion for being a reporter, or writer all in all. 

“You can put her down you know? You’re gonna spoil her.” BamBam said with a huge grin and small giggle leaving past his plush lips as he rolled his eyes at the girl that stick her tongue out at BamBam and started mocking him.

“It’s okay I don’t mind spoiling her.” He said with a laugh as he placed girl down when they exited a train and had to do some walking to the amusement park they were going. The boys were quiet but Baby was the loud one cheering for amusement park in broken Korean, switching to Thai and some English and caused them all to laugh softly if not for BamBam who seemed beyond tired so he just ignored a little nervously looking at the boys and again girl. Yugyeom noted that but hasn’t asked anything when they came to amusement park and the night was developing sky little by little when they entered and looked around the park.

“Okay kids what you want to try?” Yugyeom asked putting his hands on his hips and smiled with a huge grin looking at the kids and BamBam got a little worried when he said, “Don’t you think we should just go to bumper cars and carousel?” 

“We are in amusement park, there are all kinds of rides that are funny. There too is jumping castle and car ride simulations.” He looked at BamBam excitedly but another bit into his lips unsurely before exhaling deeply and nodding his head while Yugyeom was still out of focus cause of those teeth sinking into the plush lips of another before he shook his head slowly and took the girl for her hand and walked over to where bumper cars were.

“I want to be alone in the car!” Beer said cheery and BamBam glared at him before shaking his head furiously and speaking, “No, not a chance in the world. Baby can ride with Yugyeom and either you or Bank will wait on that bench until the other is finished.” 

“But...” He said and soon was cut off, “No buts, I said no.” 

“BamBam don’t you think he is grown enough to be alone in the car?” Yugyeom asked and BamBam lifted his head to look at Yugyeom worriedly and concerned as if he asked am I overreacting before looking at his brother softly. “Besides there is not much people here as you can see, it is work day.” 

BamBam looked around seeing half empty ground for bumper cars and than around to the people which were families with kids and some of them even let their kids alone in the car. Seeing all of them were kids he turned to his brothers and said, “Bank do you want too to be alone in the car?”

He shook his head and clung to his leg and BamBam nodded going to buy the coins for the cars two coins for each and refuses to take Yugyeom’s money and told him to consider it as a gift when they actually sat in the cars and ride started. Yugyeom placed Baby next to him as she grabbed the wheel and innocently looked at Yugyeom. “Can I drive?”

“Sure, but don’t tell your brother I let you.” He said with a giggle and girl nodded her head turning the wheel and following the car in which BamBam and beer were. BamBam seemed sceptic as he held the wheel and than let Bank do it.

“Bamie I love you.” Girl yelled and bump her car into BamBam’s who just looked at her and giggled softly seemingly relaxed a bit and looking at Yugyeom shrugged with his shoulders like he wasn’t guilty at all.

“You are so grounded little girl.” BamBam said telling the bank to drive to Yugyeom and Baby and bump their own car into them. Yugyeom laughed, he enjoyed to see BamBam a bit relaxed, with smile over his face and giggling a lot was they were bumping more than driving. He liked how the brushed strand would fell over his forehead each time he would bump, he liked how grey hoodie was too big for his stature and he liked that toothy smile that made him uneasy for some reason.

Later that night they done a couple more rides, as carousel and pirate ship that was scary to kids. They yelled and when they got off the asked if they can go once more but both BamBam and Yugyeom agreed it wasn’t good idea when they took them to teacups and than rollercoaster for kids and than bought them an ice-cream and than they went to jumping castle all happy as Yugyeom and BamBam sat on the bench in front of the castle. They sat in silence until Yugyeom decided to break it and say, “You seemed worried earlier today?” 

“I actually was, new town, new people I am not familiar with. I am a bit protective of them.” He admitted sighing and leaning on his knees to look at them in the castle with small smile. “Since our mom died I have to look after them and it’s hard really.”

“Oh, I am sorry to hear about that.” Yugyeom said softly but actually admired another for his protective nature and for trying his best in keeping kids under control and buying them food everyday and sweets they wanted. “How she died if it is okay to ask?”

“It’s okay really, I don’t know but it all happened so quick. She wasn’t feeling well for couple of days and than I took her to hospital, the next day she was gone. I still can’t process what happened or from what she died but she did.” BamBam said leaning back against the bench and exhaling with small smile gracing his features. “It was like three years ago, it took us a bit to adapt to the life after that, especially kids.” 

“Do they miss her?” He asked carefully, his rib cage narrowed for his lungs and heart seemed to tighten a little as he watched the perfect jawline of the another one and slightly parted lips until he bit into them and Yugyeom found it as a great distraction.

“They are young, but they know when something is missing as it is love of mother. Baby was 3, so I think she remembers her the less but me and Beer remember her a lot.” He said absently looking at Baby that was jumping in the castle happily, he was afraid she may fall or hurt her self but there actually wasn’t anything she can hurt her self on so he exhaled a little glancing at Yugyeom who was now caught staring.

“What about your dad?” He asked carefully and BamBam looked at the sky thinking for a moment before he replied, “Left us before Baby was even born. He said he was tired of all of this, plus he liked gambling.”  
“That is cruel, really.” Yugyeom said, about to toss his arm around other’s shoulders but instead he just placed it on nearest shoulder to him and squeezed it lightly, “He hasn’t ever came back right?” 

“No, not really. I heard my mom speaking with him through the phone, but they mostly argued cause my dad needed money and so did my mom so she can feed us.” He replied simply like he wasn’t affected, and Yugyeom once again found himself adoring the way boy was fighting and was calm as he spoke about his past to an almost stranger to him, soon his thoughts were voiced by the other boy who chuckled, “I don’t know why am I even telling you this.”

“Sorry I question a lot. Didn’t mean to.” Yugyeom said retreating his hand from where it was resting on BamBam’s shoulder to look at his lap and BamBam shook his head quickly, “It’s not that, I feel comfortable talking to you even though I know you less than a month.” 

“I can say the same, people keep on telling me to find someone my age to hang out but to be honest, I am not good at conversations. Most people find me boring.” Yugyeom laughed casually and latter just raised his eyebrow in surprise before he laughed a little and replied, “Don’t joke around!”

“I am not joking! I am serious, but for some reason it feels easy to talk to you.” Yugyeom said through the laugh and BamBam followed him with really unique laugh and drop his head down to his lap and smiled, “Guess we are those weirdos in society.” 

“Being normal is boring so yeah, we weirdos.” He said with a laugh. 

“What about you?” BamBam asked and Yugyeom frowned.

“What about me?” He asked and BamBam kicked him on the upper hand with a fist, “Where’s your family?” 

“Oh that... They are in another town, sent me here for schooling after schooling I decided to stay here cause I don’t know, it’s maybe cause town is unique.” He said shrugging with his shoulders a little and smiled continuing, “Than I felt bad for my parents sending me money all the time so I started working at bakery.” 

“Nice! How long you work there?” He asked cheery and Yugyeom instantly replied, “Two years, it’s quite a nice place. By the way how you started working as model?” 

“I just signed up after I saw poster for audition, I thought it wouldn’t hurt but it did.” He laughed, “Makeup was too heavy, clothes too and they were not pretty at all. Shootings were long as hell and demanding. So I found job here.”

“That’s nice... I’m joking no it’s not.” Yugyeom said as he saw kids approaching them happily and baby was rubbing her eyes, she probably was sleepy and he could tell BamBam was tired too. He smiled a little, the way other’s face was flawless and eyes pure with few sparkles he felt his chest filling with warmth.

“You tired princess?” BamBam asked Baby that just nodded and offered him a hand to take which he did and Beer and Bank were standing there tired as well, “We should go than what you say?” 

They all agreed nodding their hand when they headed back to the station and cold breeze caressed their exposed skin as they all shivered a little waiting for the train that soon came and they got in, soon sitting down. Yugyeom and BamBam haven’t spoke at all but BamBam comfortably laid his head on Yugyeom’s shoulder while holding Baby in his lap that was playing with her hair. 

Yugyeom smelled the vanilla on another’s hair, spreading in his lungs and he glanced at the boy. His lashes fluttering with each blink, pink tint over his cheeks and nose as his hair was messy going over his forehead. Yugyeom’s heart sped up a little bit and it’s been while since he felt like this, he couldn’t get why he was starting to like this boy in the way he shouldn’t cause on the end he’ll get burned. He looked out of the window as train was slowing down shaking BamBam a little telling him they arrived.

The walked to the bakery, BamBam telling Baby they are almost home and she whined about being hungry so did the other kids when he sighed loudly looking at Yugyeom who only chuckled saying, “Bakery is still opened so if you want to eat you can.” 

“But it’s late.” BamBam protested but Yugyeom shook his head, “It’s Baby’s birthday do it for her, just tonight.” 

“Oof, fine we going to bakery than” He said defeated and kids cheered up running to the bakery and quickly opening the door looking at all kinds of sweets and croissants. Yugyeom laughed when he saw it was Jinyoung’s shift this evening who looked at kids a bit confusingly before going from behind the counter to squat next to them and both of them entered as well Jinyoung glaring at them before he smiled softly. “Sorry, they are overhyped when they see sweets.” 

“It’s okay, just surprised to see kids at this part of town at all.” Jinyoung said softly lifting on his feet, “I’m Jinyoung.”

“BamBam.” He said softly and Jinyoung started, “Are you Yugyeom’s...”

Before he finished Yugyeom curses under his breath swaying with his hands behind BamBam’s back for Jinyoung not to ask date. Jinyoung looked at him and laughed before he continued, “...Friend?” 

“Yeah, you could say that.” BamBam said with a giggle.

“The brat finally found friend his age.” Jinyoung laughed and BamBam did as well making Yugyeom pout softly and cross his arms in annoyance. “What does kids want to eat?” 

“Strawberry cake!” They all said in unison and BamBam’s face hung down, his smile nervous before he whined, “Before bed? Seriously?” 

“Yes!” They again said in one voice and Jinyoung couldn’t argue when he placed three pieces of the cake on the plate and at the table in the corner where kids sat and took forks to eat strawberry cake and BamBam continued to whine, “Just so you know, no more candies next few days for you!” 

“What ever.” Beer said eating the next piece of cake and BamBam just rolled his eyes hopelessly and looking at Yugyeom for a second before whining, “You spoilt them.” 

“Sorry.” Yugyeom uttered softly with small grin over his face, before turning to Jinyoung, “Do we have juices in the fridge?”

“No, we sold them out today but I think there are some in the back. Want me to bring them?” He asked gently and Yugyeom shook his head with an roll of an eyes, “Like you would do it even if I asked you to.”

“True, I wouldn’t.” Jinyoung laughed and BamBam looked at Yugyeom before speaking, “Want me to help you?” 

“If you want to.” Yugyeom said softly and walked to the doors of the kitchen and opened them for BamBam who passed and he got in just after him. The kitchen was in complete mess, flour was on the floor, some unfinished cakes were in the small fridge, frosting was all over the working table when Yugyeom turned the neon white light on and searched for the box with juices. BamBam was looking around amused a little before looking at Yugyeom, “Where are they?” 

“I don’t know. Let me see.” He looked a bit more before spotting them just above the working table and pointing above BamBam who quickly turned around and got on the frosted table pointing at two boxes. “Which one?” 

“Smaller, just watch over.” He said and BamBam nodded his head trying to pull the box from under the other one shifting his position as he stepped on frosting, his shoe slipping from the table and losing his balance he was about to fall. Though Yugyeom was quick to catch him and hold him bridal style soon enough. BamBam opening his eyes slowly and staring up at Yugyeom his eyes wide a little before softening his lips slightly parted and red, cheeks rosy and Yugyeom at that point he was enchanted, he was magnetized putting BamBam to his feet but not stepping back.

“Thank you.” BamBam uttered as he straightened his hoodie and once again looked at Yugyeom with chocolate eyes and neither him or Yugyeom knew how it happened but they kissed. Yugyeom was gently holding BamBam’s chin lifting it just enough so kiss is perfect, the latter didn’t seem to mind at all when Yugyeom pulled back and realized what he had done. BamBam’s eyes were wide and lips agape when Yugyeom has spoken, “I am sorry, I don’t know why I did it.” 

“I... I should go. I should really go...” BamBam said but his words weren’t coherent when he exited the kitchen in hurry and Yugyeom was left there confused looking blankly at one spot in the kitchen and feeling his chest tighten. His heart beat out of his chest and he could hear it clearly in his ears. He felt like shit, why would he do it knowing BamBam was straight. He didn’t push him or kick him, maybe he didn’t want to say Yugyeom something rude, or curse him, but he sure looked confused and maybe weirded out a little with whole situation. I mean who wouldn’t be weirded out when kissed by same gender for the first time probably.

“Yugyeom you idiot!” He cursed under his breath and leaned on the table, hearing door behind him creaking gently and he knew it wasn’t BamBam and the voice behind him confirmed that, “What the hell happened, BamBam left in a hurry with kids?” 

“If I tell you I am idiot I am sure you will believe me I am. But if I tell you I am the biggest idiot will you believe me?” Yugyeom said and Jinyoung laughed a little when Yugyeom glared at him deathly.

“You know I would believe any of those but what happened?” He asked crossing his arms and Yugyeom sighed before replying, “I kissed him...” 

“Whoa, you actually kissed him? I think he left cause he didn’t like it.” Jinyoung tried to joke but seeing Yugyeom was dead serious he actually straightened his face and looked at the other, “So what if you kissed him?” 

“He is straight.” Yugyeom uttered and the sudden sigh of realization hit Jinyoung who raised his eyebrows stating, “Ouch, you kissed him without consent?” 

“He kissed me, or I kissed him. I am not sure. One second I was looking at him and the other second my hand was on his chin and we were kissing.” Yugyeom said frustrated and Jinyoung couldn’t actually say anything but to apologise to BamBam tomorrow or whenever but what he didn’t know is that BamBam hasn’t showed the next day at bakery, Yugyeom prepared the bag with croissants and donuts but seeing boy wasn’t coming any soon he stopped preparing the bag and started getting worried a lot after 10 days passed and than fifteen but BamBam wasn’t showing up anymore and that got him worried. He probably wasn’t coming to 1st shift when Yugyeom works but probably but maybe he comes to second but Jinyoung told him he hasn’t been in his shift anytime and that concerned him a little.

One day he took the bag with croissants and donuts with him after his shift and started asking around whether people knew where the Thai boy with three kids live and surprisingly one of the girl that worked in the grocery shop knew him and said he’s been coming there more often these days and told him he lives in the building in across from the store. Yugyeom thanked her even though he knew it wasn’t a good idea to go to BamBam’s apartment, first BamBam will hold to be rude because of the kids and second, well he knew he did bad thing and it was a bit stupid to come to BamBam.

He swallowed hard, passing the street and getting to the building looking for the apartment as the old lady told him those were the doors at 3rd floor and Yugyeom thanked going up and knocking on the door waiting for reply but he waited so long there was no reply. He knocked once again and heard door unlocking before Baby appeared in baby blue pyjama looking at him sleepily and he squatted down so he can talk with her, “Is your brother Bam here?” 

“He is, but he told me if you ask if he is here to tell you no. So no.” She said softly and Yugyeom could understand the act of the latter who did this but at least he wanted to apologized. Guess BamBam wasn’t ready for the talk at all. “Did you do something bad so Bamie doesn’t want to see you?” 

“Maybe, I am not sure either. But tell your brother I am sorry either way. Okay?” He asked and girl nodded her head, from the way girl didn’t open door fully made Yugyeom thing whether BamBam was behind the door and listening to conversation but he wasn’t sure. “I got you croissants and donuts.”

He said giving the bag to the girl and straightening himself and cleaning his jeans from the dust before speaking again in soft voice. “If he wants to talk, I’ll be at bakery. Can you tell him that?”

Girl nodded softly her hair messy and hugging the bag to her chest as Yugyeom made his way away from the door and started going down the stairs, hearing the door close and lock echo into the building against the cold walls. Maybe, just maybe BamBam will come to the shift next day. But, he soon was called by Jinyoung to ask if they can switch the shift, Yugyeom couldn’t actually argue and say he doesn’t want to cause Jinyoung was like an older brother he never had and always helped him despite mocking him Yugyeom knew he loves him. So he gave in, afternoon shift won’t hurt.

“Hey.” Yugyeom said as he next day entered the bakery where Jinyoung was already ready for switch, rolling the sleeves of his flannel up to his elbows and pinning them there as he fixed his air and Yugyeom frowned a little before speaking, “Going somewhere? If it is chick haunt with Jaebum, I’ll tell Yeeun.”

“Hey Gyeomie. I’m fine thanks for asking how are you?” Jinyoung rolled his eyes and than looked at him with a smirk, “I am actually taking Yeeun out and before that I need to tell you something weird happened today.” 

Yugyeom grimaced at his friend, twisting his face as if he was imitating Jinyoung rolling his eyes as well and saying, “What happened?”

“BamBam actually came to bakery and asked if I could watch over his siblings cause he needs some time alone. I must admit he looked desperate and like a complete mess.” Jinyoung said and Yugyeom’s heart sped up and chest narrowed, breath hitched and he found himself widening his eyes, “When? What? How?” 

“When? Two hours ago. What? Asked me to babysit his siblings that are already with Yeeun. How? How what? If you asked how he knew you weren’t in shift? I don’t know he just did.” Jinyoung replied simply and Yugyeom widened his eyes even more. Guilt building up his body and he heard his heart in his ears as his chest felt heavy and stomach uneasy. He dropped his head down and cursed under breath speaking, “I messed up really bad. Like really. And I want to apologize to him but when I went to his house he said he doesn’t want to see me.” 

“Maybe it’s not you? I mean maybe he’s just confused. You said you don’t know who started a kiss. There are two options either he is so weirded out by the kiss or he is actually questioning his sexuality.” Jinyoung stated with straight face and Yugyeom eyes him carefully before sighing knowing it was most likely for BamBam to be really weirded out than to like him back as he nodded. “Besides, if you really want that much to apologize try harder. Now you have him cornered.” 

“I do?” The latter asked remembering that BamBam was alone in apartment and if he comes another boy will be forced to open the door and face the taller. “Okay, I’ll pay him a visit after my shift. I really didn’t mean to wreck him. Like really.” 

“I know you didn’t but, you had done it. So fix your mess I wish you the best luck.” Jinyoung said sincerely and Yugyeom felt that as he smiled a little and nodded his head. “Now I have to go, Yeeun will freak out with four kids.” 

“How’s Yeji by the way?” Yugyeom asked about Jinyoung’s 3 year old daughter that has been sick recently and checked in hospital for few days cause of the fewer. Jinyoung just smiled a little, thinking for a second and replying, “She’s fine, fighter like her mother.” 

“I’m glad to hear that really, say hi to her and Yeeun from me.” He said and older male nodded going past the doors and disappearing behind the corner and Yugyeom was left alone. Time was passing slowly, cause almost no one got into the store if not for some old couple, couple of married women and one man. Beside that one minute felt like whole hour, hour like 3 and 3 like whole day. He waited for the clock to tick out 10pm so he can close the shop and go to visit BamBam. He knew his visit was unwanted and not needed at all but he had to at least say sorry for what he did and that actually kept him awake at night. He was looking at the clock ticking and ticking and ticking until it finally showed 10pm as he hurriedly turned of all the lights and lowered the temperature in the fridge before locking the store and almost running went to the building.

His stature dressed in white flannel over which he put a short sleeved see through sweater paired with black ripped jeans. He shivered as the cold air sneaked under his flannel and caressed his skin on which goose bumps appeared and he inhaled deeply pushing his brown bangs behind and climbing to the 3rd floor hurriedly. His footsteps seemed longer but the beating heart in his chest was heard in his ears like a ticking bomb when he finally came and knocked on the door. He waited, but no one appeared to open the door, he knocked one again and doors unlocked and opened slightly as he frowned deeply. His hand curling around the knob when he opened the door and entered a small apartment. 

It was dark so he could barely make anything but window through which moonlight was striking and landing on the bottle of cinnamon flavoured whiskey and the half full glass held by fragile hand. Yugyeom looked better and BamBam was there curled on the chair hugging his knees to his chest and hiding his head in crossed arms. Yugyeom widened his eyes and approached the boy taking the cup from his hand and speaking, “Are you insane? You drank half of this bottle. Why are you doing this to yourself? Is this why you asked Jinyoung to watch over kids? So you can drink?” 

“Leave me alone. I said I don’t want to see you but you are fucking stubborn.” BamBam said absently, his voice wavery and alcohol could be smelled in the air. He lifted his head, his glossy eyes piercing through Yugyeom who looked at him sadly and felt a rush of guilt through his body. “This all is fucking wrong. It’s so wrong.” 

“What is wrong? If me kissing you is wrong than I am sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you in anyway, really.” Yugyeom said in a soft voice sitting next to BamBam, and pushing the whiskey farther from them and looked softly at the boy.

“It’s not that Yugy.” He said and Yugyeom’s heart fluttered at the nickname but he continued listening, “It’s not like that at all. I... It’s wrong the way I feel towards you. Ever since I came here you caught my attention, your annoyed face was really funny and the way you mechanically gave customers what they wanted was sympathetic. It’s wrong that my heart flutters each time you laugh, it is wrong that it beats so fast when I see you. It beat rapidly when I have kissed you.... It’s all just wrong, so fucking wrong!” 

BamBam wasn’t coherent, but the words he said were crystal clear to him when his heart sped up again, his chest narrowed. That annoying ticking of the heart appeared and the great chains were lifted from his chest as he inhaled quietly. BamBam now was crying when he looked at him, tears were shining against the silver light and his cheeks were flushed turning his head farther away from Yugyeom and sniffing. Yugy puckered up a courage and land his hand on top of BamBam’s speaking, “It... It is not wrong at all. As you said we are just weirdos in a I may add cruel society. Just because social norms say it is wrong, doesn’t really mean it is. What it matters is how you feel not others.” Yugyeom said carefully with a small chuckle when BamBam turned his head to him, his eyes puffy and hair messily over his forehead. Huge yellow hoodie ate him whole and he just stared at taller. “And I know how I feel. I feel just as same as you, but I don’t think it’s wrong.”

“I like you, I really do.” BamBam uttered few more tears escaped his eyes as he leaned up to place a soft kiss on Yugyeom’s lips. Both of the closing their eyes and taller make lifting his hand to rest on BamBam’s cheek cocking his head aside a little. Younger male started moving their lips slowly into a passionate kiss, meekness of both lips fitting together perfectly as a puzzle, like the pieces stick to one whole. Yugy pressed his tongue gently at the seam of BamBam’s lips, who parted his lips slightly and let the latter slide his tongue inside his mouth.

Yugy could feel bitter sweet taste of whiskey on another’s tongue as he swirled around it and hit his sweet spot that only deepened the kiss until BamBam moved to straddle his lap and grind down his growing erection. Other male moaned a broke the kiss looking at Bamie and saying, “I like you to but...we can’t you are drunk. What if you regret it?”

“Drunken mind speaks sober heart, isn’t it right?” BamBam said sealing their lips together once again onto a hungry battle of tongues and teeth when Yugyeom sink his nails into the thighs of smaller who groaned. Hooking his arms around Yugyeom’s neck, he fisted the hair and jerked the male’s head back who just gasped at the action and stopped the kiss guiding BamBam out of his lap and other just looked at him confusingly. “This is what is wrong. I can’t take advantage of you until you sober up a little bit.”

“But you said you like me too?” BamBam argued looking at him with narrowed eyes and Yugyeom got up from the chair to stand and put his hands on his hips. “ This has nothing to do with me liking you. You are drunk and I don’t want to be charged with the rape next morning. I’ll rather have you sober up and we can talk if it is what you really want.”

“I really want it.” BamBam argued and Yugyeom just chuckled frustrated.

“No, what you need right now is a good shower and meal.” Yugyeom said opening the fridge at taking out the groceries to make a salad, honestly only thing he knew how to make and fried eggs as well. He glanced at BamBam who had his head dropped down before sighing and giving in. Not long after that BamBam showered, his hair dripping wet and oversized shirt he wore hung from his shoulder while the huge sweatpants fit him perfectly He rubbed his eyes looking at Yugyeom and trying to adjust his sight on the light turned on in the room. Fried eggs were put on the plate with small bowl of salad with Yugyeom sitting across from it with crossed arms.

“I made you dinner so you sober up a little. How you feeling?” male asked and BamBam frowned a little thinking whether he asked about his feelings for him or feelings after the shower, confused he shrugged with his shoulders, “Same, my head hurts.”

“Do you want me to give you pain killers?” He asked and BamBam nodded, pointing at the lower cabinet drawer as he sat on the chair and looked at the dinner at almost 12am. He gave him the pills and the glass of water, “Thank you.”

“You should eat now.” Yugy said and BamBam frowned a little attacking his eggs and salad like predator attacks its prey, not knowing he was craving food this bad after he drank so much. He thought about how delicious food was but noticing Yugyeom was watching him silently as he ate. BamBam placed the fork down slowly, swallowing the food and saying, “Are we going to pretend that nothing has happened or we are going to talk about it?”

“I don’t know what to tell you really. I meant what I said. I like you, and I don’t care if it is wrong.” Yugyeom stated firmly and BamBam felt warmth filling his body when he calmly replied, “I meant what I said too. And I’m not going to take it back.”

“I’m glad you ain’t mad on me for kissing you.” Yugyeom uttered and BamBam shook his head, “I should be glad, cause the way I acted was wrong and you should be mad.” 

“Well I am not, I can’t be mad at you.” Yugyeom confessed and BamBam smiled a little getting up from the chair turning off the light and taking Yugyeom’s hand gently stating, “Now that we god it settled...”

He pulled Yugyeom towards the another closed door in the room, BamBam slowly opening the door and allowing them enter into the nicely done room with huge couple bad. Navy blue silken sheets were covering the bed and pillows were wine red. Small lamps above head, installed inside the cupboard above shined a little as the room was still dimly enlightened. BamBam pulled Yugyeom even more into the room closing the door as the both now stood in front of the bed. BamBam took the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head throwing it down on the floor with a quiet thud.

Yugyeom watched his porcelain skin shining, some droplets of water still running down his chest and dripping from hair onto his collarbones. He ruffled it a little looking up at Yugyeom and taking his hands into vis own. Placing both of them on his own hips and cupping Yugyeom’s face gently to brush thumb over his cheek bones. “We can do it.” 

“Fuck, you are so beautiful.” Yugyeom uttered, leaning down to Bam’s neck and inhaling the smell of vanilla, his lips barely brushing over the sensitive skin and the trail was followed with goose bumps raising upon boy’s skin that only gasped quietly. 

“Just be gentle please.” BamBam begged and Yugyeom pulled back to look at him into eyes and smile softly placing a barely sensible peck on the lips, “I will don’t worry.”

He sealed their lips together in a passionate kiss, his hands gripping BamBam’s hips and pulling him closer until their bodies were pressed together, their lips as well dancing the perfect waltz when Yugy gently placed BamBam down on the bed and crawled between his folded and spread legs. He kissed every part of exposed skin, small whimpers echoing in the room, Yugyeom’s hands roaming and exploring the fragile and thing body of the other boy. His fingertips brushing over the sensitive buds and he heard really pleasurable gasp in his ears. He pulled back looking down at BamBam taking off his sweater and his flannel, undoing his belt in the process.

“Do you have lube? Condoms?” He asked sitting on his heels and BamBam shook his head embarrassed when Yugyeom sighed a little but smiled and pecked BamBam’s lips. “If I knew I was going to get laid, I would have bought them.”

“It’s okay I got you. Just relax.” Yugyeom said and BamBam nodded, his head going back as younger male ground his hips down onto smaller’s growing erection slowly hooking his fingers around the waist band of the sweater pants. His lips dancing across BamBam’s abdomen and another was whining and moaning already mess under the touch. His hard on tightly geld by boxers and sweat pants that Yugyeom just removed slowly and threw it somewhere in the room turning his head to have a view of BamBam. 

The boy blushed covering himself, rosy tint appearing on his cheeks and he bit into his lip before he spoke, “Stop looking it’s embarrassing.” 

“It’s not. Don’t cover yourself okay?” Younger boy said cupping smaller’s cheek and caressing it gently before he was back at working on his virgin hole, the precum dripping from his cock was lubricant like but it wasn’t enough if he was going to fuck him. His fingers reached for BamBam’s plush lips pressing them onto his bottom lip who took them inside his mouth immediately, sucking around them like a professional and Yugyeom felt like coming then and there but instead he only moaned, attaching himself on latter’s neck, leaving the bunch of bruises and kisses covered with salvia that shined under the light. He never stopped rolling his hips down feeling his jeans dampen from BamBam’s precum, who moaned around his fingers and rolled his long fingers around Yugyeom’s wrist as he sucked.

Yugyeom pulled his fingers back a threat of salvia connected his fingers and BamBam’s bottom lip as the older looked at him innocently. Yugy kissed his lips again, moving them passionate trying to distract BamBam from the feeling that was circling around his hole when one finger slipped inside. BamBam whined into the kiss and continued devouring Yugyeom’s lips as a distractor. Yugyeom moved his finger back and forth and BamBam moaned after the pain turned into pleasure, “Another one please.... ngh...”

Yugyeom listened, slipping another finger and going back and forth slowly making sure to crook his fingers a little as BamBam arched his back from the sheet and moaned faintly. He subconsciously started moving his hips to meet Yugyeom’s fingers, closing his eyes and throwing his head behind and fisting the sheets beneath him. For Yugyeom it was a stunning sight as he smiled and leaned down to kiss BamBam’s neck saying, “Do you think you can take another one?” 

“Mhm... do it daddy... please, please, please!” BamBam whined in pleasure and Yugyeom was taken a back with wide eyes retreating his fingers and BamBam snapped his eyes open to look at Yugyeom needy and horny, his hole already clenching around nothing as he bit into his lip. “W-Why did you stop? Ngh... please touch me.”

“How did you just call me?” Yugyeom asked, three fingers circling around the hole as BamBam tried to buck his hips and move them so he could get what he needs but he couldn’t so he kept on whining, “I want daddy to touch me, and fill me up with his huge cock. P...please...” 

Yugyeom choked on a spit when he pushed three fingers past the tight rim of muscles and BamBam screamed lowly, his voice so much different than from regular one, it was much more whiney, needy and desperate for Yugyeom who worked his fingers inside of him with a bit of a speed. “Daddy!”  
He yelled throwing his head behind and arching his back in a beautiful arch Yugyeom admired moving his fingers and crooking them and BamBam could swear he could see the stars as his mouth hung open. “Is my baby ready for the real thing?”

Yugyeom asked, placing angel kiss on both of BamBam lids and when BamBam nodded his head shyly rocking his hips back and forth while his hole clenched around nothing. The younger quickly kicked his jeans and boxers letting his dick free rock hard and BamBam propping on his elbows widened his eyes and gulped obviously. “That ain’t gonna fit.” 

“You would be surprised.” Yugyeom chuckled crawling onto bed and pecking BamBam’s lips positioning his member against the prepped hole. BamBam seemed nervous a little, “Yugyeom I am serious, that is not going to fit.”

“You don’t have to be scared, if it hurts we can always stop. Okay?” Yugyeom uttered, BamBam looking at him unsurely nodded his head with a sight and laid down pulling Yugyeom into the kiss to distract him from pain but it was pointless as the moment dick entered his virgin hole he screamed from his lungs and let few tears escape his eyes his eyes shut. “It hurts, it hurts, it hurts.”

“It’s okay princess it gets better I promise.” Yugyeom said sliding the other half inside of BamBam gently while other wriggled his hips to adjust the feeling. Yugy leaned down, licking away the tears and kissing BamBam behind the ear and whispering sweet nothings against his earlobe as he started moaning soon, his voice cracked but managed to speak, “Ah.... da...daddy move....”

“You sure princess?” Yugyeom asked and BamBam nodded his head slowly rocking his hips down onto the length. Yugyeom connected their lips and slowly rolled his hips inside of BamBam, his hips moving sensually in circles and long drawn moans came into the space between the kiss, “Faster...ngh...”

Yugyeom didn’t need to think twice when he sped up his movements, his hips going harsher with each thrust trying to reach the bundle of nerves that would make BamBam curl his toes and scratch his back violently. And than he bent him a little, his hips slamming into the boy with great force until the bundle of nerves was hit and BamBam moaned loudly, his toes curling and nails sinking into Yugyeom’s shoulder blades. His hard on was bouncing between their abdomens as the sensation knitted in both of their lower stomachs, both of the knew they were close as they couldn’t simply hold it back .

“I’m coming daddy... Just too...nhg...good. Fuck!” BamBam said and Yugyeom sneaked his hand to jerk smaller boy off until he came all over his hand and stomach with a loud moan but Yugyeom continued pounding into him, “I’m close too, you’re so damn tight for fuck sake.” 

“Cum on my face.” BamBam demanded suddenly and it was all that took Yugyeom too pull out of him as BamBam got on his knees and closed his eyes and getting his tongue out so he can taste the substance. Yugyeom jerked off to the sight coming on BamBam’s face in white spurt. It landing on his eyes, nose, and tongue as he happily swallowed it down his throat. It was disgusting but he thought it was a good idea and the facial expression Yugyeom had told him he was satisfied and BamBam was happy about that. “My turn.”

He said and pushed BamBam to lay down on his back as he looked at him back confusingly. Yugyeom leaned down, his tongue swirling around the faint outline of the abs covered with cum, licking away every spurt from boy’s stomach and member and BamBam whined a little. Yugyeom took Bam’s shirt to wipe his face from the cum and throw the shirt somewhere in the room. Laying next to BamBam and pulling the covers over them. BamBam snuggled closer to him resting his hands on other’s chest and closing his eyes.

“That was amazing. I loved it.” BamBam uttered and Yugy smiled placing a kiss on the crown of BamBam’s hair chuckling. “Same, I loved it. It was the best sex I had like... ever.” 

“Couldn’t agree more.” BamBam said as he silken fabric rubbed over his sensitive organ and he whined a little at the contact hiding even more into Yugyeom’s chest.

“Sleep you are tired.” Yugyeom said softly and BamBam nodded against his chest, yawning a little before speaking. “I don’t need your permission to sleep.” He chuckled tiredly, his voice sleepy and drifting away, “Good night.... love you...”

“Love you too...”


End file.
